1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanging type earphone, and more particularly, to a hanging type earphone having adjustable and positionable mechanism.
2. The Related Art
At present, a mobile phone has become an indispensable device for a user to conveniently communicate, and correspondingly, personal earphones for the mobile phone, also commonly known as headphones, ear sets, headsets, and the like, are gaining in popularity. It is important that the main body of the earphone securely positions its components in their proper places with respect to the wearer, without being unduly loose and without causing discomfort to the wearer.
A hanging type earphone is a typical earphone for the mobile phone. Referring to U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2002/0106100, a conventional hanging type earphone disclosed in the patent includes an earphone body and an ear hook mounted on the earphone body for hanging the earphone body on an ear of a wearer. The earphone body has a connecting track formed as a sealing teeth shape track for pivotally and slidably connecting the ear hook. The connecting track defines some confined positions so as to adjust the distance between the ear hook and the earphone body. At each confined position, the ear hook can freely rotate horizontally by a shaft so as to adjust the angle between the ear hook and the earphone body. By adjusting the angle and the distance between the ear hook and the earphone body, the wearer can find a comfortable position to fit his/her ear.
However, in this type of mount structure mentioned above, the rotating ear hook relative to the earphone body is relatively unrestrained. That is, the adjusted angle between the ear hook and the earphone body may be easily transformed into other angles in which the wearer will feel unreliable and uncomfortable.